supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
List of lists of compatible ratings and reviews by compatible noun/Level 3
Material Girl (Madonna, #2 in 1985) (5000 points) 8-10 *Sophie the Otter (age 13) ~ One word to describe this song, BAD***! Long live Madonna! Whoo! This is great! *Marilou the Otter (age 14) ~ Same opinion as Sophie, 80's forever! *Princess Starlight Nicole Birou-Jennings (age 22) (5010 points) 8-10 *Sophie the Otter (age 13) Maple Town 1-4 *Maria Tachimi (age 8/33) ~ I love anime, but this is so babyish and girly, it's making me sick. It's not my favorite place to be and it never will. No offense, Sophie and Marilou, but I think it's a disgrace to anime. 8-10 *Sophie the Otter (age 13) ~ This and the Little Koala are my two favorite shows on Nick Jr. that aired in the late 1980's. Too bad it was replaced by Fred Penner's Place. *Marilou the Otter (age 14) ~ My imaginary twin sister and I want to go there! It will be our favorite place to be! Resident Evil series (5030 points) 8-10 *Nicole Birou-Jennings (age 22) Deluxe Fried Otterz (Sophie the Otter's dub) (5060 points) 1-4 *1: **Oksana Velykzahinka (age 25) ~ HOW DARE YOU USE MY WORK AS YOUR TOOL!!! HOW F***ING DARE YOU!!! *3: **Reicheru the Yokai Spirit (age 20) ~ Nein Kommentar, looks like UMF was picked up by 4Kids. 5-7 8-10 *Sophie the Otter (age 13) ~ Reicheru, seriously?! At least the disgustingness has been taken away. And I did my dub just for payback to Oksana. And it is not as creepy as the original. Someday, I will force Oksana to watch my dub of her episode. The Wuzzles (5100 points) 1-4 *Satoko Samo *Maria Tachimi 8-10 *Marilou the Otter (age 14) ~ Whoo, they got originality, livin' with a split personality! I love this show! Catchy theme song? Check! Original concept? Check! Humor? Check! *Sophie the Otter (age 13) ~ I love this show as much as my imaginary twin sister! The Wuzzles (Freak Foor dub) (5150 points) 1-4 *Marilou the Otter (age 14) ~ As much as I am a fan of the cartoon, this is a big fat DISGRACE! IT'S TOO DISGUSTING! NOT IN FRONT OF YOUR KIDS! Firffels (5210 points) 8-10 *Marilou the Otter (age 14) ~ I don't care if it ripped off the Wuzzles! It's awesome as well! I wish there was a crossover between the two franchises. Unstoppable Missy Floorz (Sophie the Otter's dub) (5280 points) Adventures of the Little Koala (5360 points) 1-4 *Giuseppe Todaro (age 22) ~ I wish I could cause Mt. B****knife to topple over this stupid Australian town because Roob**** Koala is an A**hole! THIS ANIME IS THE WORST CHILDREN'S ANIME EVER! This needs to be banned! *Stacie Todaro (age 19) ~ IF THIS ANIME EVER MADE A RETURN TO TV, I WILL TRY TO REPLACE IT WITH FREAK FOOR DUBS OF SUPERNANNY: THE THEORY OF TIME VIDEOS! *Pietro Todaro 8-10 *Sophie the Otter (age 13) ~ I watched many of the anime's episodes, and they were interesting! Hope this show made a return on TV to The Hub in the US and on Family in Canada (which is the channel Disney programming airs on in Lake Hoohaw in my country), since the latter has just been acquired by DHX Media! *Marilou the Otter (age 14) ~ This is hardcore! Nick Jr. was at its peak in the 80's! Seven Cooperz, One Barrel (5450 points) 1-4 *Sophie the Otter (age 13) ~ This parody of 2 Girls, 1 Cup is so nauseating! Don't look at this episode. *Marilou the Otter (age 14) *Reicheru the Yokai Spirit (age 20) *Another Giuseppe Todaro *Another Reicheru ~ "甘い神！私は気絶するつもりです！このビデオではないとしても1垣間見る、皆さん！" (Translation:Sweet Kami! I'm going to faint! Not even one glimpse at this video, everyone!) *Another Alessandro Todaro ~ "Questo è grave, e non ho mai voluto guardare a questa rip-off di un altro video già male di nuovo!" (Translation: "This is gross, and I don't ever want to look at this rip-off of another already bad video again!") 8-10 *Oksana Velykazhinka (age 25) ~ This is gonna be a funny one. It's like a parody of 2 Girls, 1 Cup, but much better. It's about seven barrel makers and one barrel. I am designing it to convice the world to avoid putting stuff in their mouths again. Squidward's Suicide (5550 points) 1-4 *Kayla Birou ~ away screaming *Orla Birou ~ I like SpongeBob, but this creeps me out! *Haidyn Birou *Skyla Birou *Marilou the Otter (age 14) ~ This scares me a lot! (Cries in sorrow and fear) 5-7 *Sophie the Otter (age 13) ~ I'm not a fan of Creepypasta, unlike Reicheru. But hey, this seems to be interesting. I think Squidward deserved suicide for acting like a jerk to SpongeBob in some episodes of the series. 8-10 *Reicheru the Yokai Spirit (age 20) ~ I love creepypasta! *Another Reicheru Dad and friend spank pretty daughter (5660 points) 1-4 *Kayla Birou ~ away screaming in severe sorrow, horror, and fear *Satoko Kisho ~ このゴミは何ですか？(Translation: What is this rubbish?] *Toshio Kisho ~ in severe sorrow and fear *Ryou Shako ~ on head and rocks back and forth (Translation: It's okay Ryou, think about the times you played with Kiko-chan, and Toshio-kun------) at the top of his voice and cries *Sophie the Otter ~ (gulps) I am not looking at this one bit! *Gemma the Good Witch (age 28) ~ I don't want to watch this! A** hits (5780 points) 1-4 * Sophie the Otter ~ What a hurtful exercise! I can't see this! * Gemma the Good Witch ~ Ouch! This had got to hurt. I can't see this either! Lewis Brooks (5910 points) 1-4 *Sophie the Otter ~ I hope your body gets cremated. You ripped off Warren Cook by making fake biographies! You even made one out of me. It's called Sophie Odder born 1931 died 1968 aged 36 TRUE NOT FALSE. NO! It is strongly false! I'm alive! I was born in 2000, not 1931! And it's actually Sophie the Otter, not Sophie Odder! *Nicole Birou-Jennings ~ WTSF???! You made a fake bio out of me which is called Nicole Birou born 1931 died 1933 age 1 true NOT FALSE. WRONG! It is strongly fake! I was born in the '90s, not the '30s! And I'm alive! Nothing I do even existed in the 1930s or is suitable for 1-year olds! You even tried to get me to do ThePlankton5165 born 643 died 643 true NOT FALSE. No, no, NO! He was born in 1999, not 643 CE! He's also alive! '90s kids are the luckiest ever! *Marie Lara-Rutter ~ LIAR, IT'S FAKE! You made an fake bio out of me, Marie Lurr-Ruu, Born 1987 died 1988 age 1, Here's something wrong, I am North Korean, not Japanese, I was born in Pyongyang, NK, not Tokyo, Japan, I was not born during Eternal President Kim Il-sung's rule, I was born during Supreme Leader of DPRK Kim Jong-un's rule, and oh, one thing, I AM NOT A MEMBER OF THE TALIBAN! *Gemma the Good Witch ~ YOU WILL READ CLASSICAL CHILDREN'S NOVELS FOR ALL I CARE! Amy Brooks (6050 points) 8-10 *Nicole Birou-Jennings ~ Thank you so much for grounding your son, Lewis Brooks! I saw another fake biography with Monica being born in 1122 and dying in 1157. It's fake. Monica is alive and born in 1980, and not 1122! *Gemma the Good Witch ~ I just want to thank you and your husband for grounding your son. TBFC-1x1: Lily Gets Discriminated Against (6200 points) 1-4 *Satoko Samo (age 26) Eric, Natalie, and Friends open up a restaurant (6360 points) 1-4 *Nicole Birou-Jennings (age 22) - 1. This is the worst GoAnimate video I have ever seen. Before I saw any of it, besides a link to it, I thought it would be interesting to watch, so I went ahead and watched it. But after I watched it all, this was unbelievably infuriating. Warren Cook shattered the entire episode! Eric, Natalie, and Friends open up a restaurant, the worst GoAnimate video in history! When I saw the top GoAnimate Videos Chart, it debuted at #1, which got me infuriated. The following issue, it fell to #3. Then it fell to #23, then fell to numbers 35, 44, 54, 60, 69, 88, and 95, a total of 10 issues. *Kelly Kodansa (age 15) - 1. WTSF?! Just what the serious f***? It's an extreme Can You Spare A Dime, A Day Without Tears, and iGot a Hot Room variant! What is that? It's a video with a part that made me go severely delirious and ballistic compared to all other parts in an episode! Therefore, the variant forced me to blast the rating from positives right into atrocity territory! And if it's at the end, it's worse! If it's the main idea, it's worse! This time, it was Warren Cook's fault! What made me severely shatter this episode straight into atrocity territory is the infernal grounding announcements! Warren Cook, don't even think about remaking the other variants! WTSF?! Ugh, Eric, Natalie, and friends open up a restaurant, the most infuriating video! *Sophie the Otter ~ 1. No, no and NO! Who made this? An 8-year-old with ADHD?! Gooble (6530 points) 1-4 *Tellyznphonezfor Adultsonly ~ 1. Oooooooooooooohhhhh. Bulls**t! Gooble is f**ing s**t! No, I do not mean Google the search engine. I mean that c****y recurring character from Yo Gabba Gabba from 2007! Every time he appears in the series, he cries like a f***ing baby! Are you sure it doesn't affect the red cactus, the pink d**k flower, the yellow robot, the green other cactus, or the blue dragon? The green cactus is the only one who changes his mouth! Oh, whatever! Gooble is f**ing s**t! Gooble is grounded grounded grounded grounded for 1000000000000000000 (saying each digit) years! Gooble owes me 200 push-ups, 100 sit-ups, 200 jumping jacks, 15 crabwalking laps, 100 a** hits, 100 jump-ups/stepbacks, 250 burpees, and 50 chin-ups! But every time I see him, I laugh like crazy! If Gooble does the workouts I requested him to do, everyone will go laughing crazier than any of us ever did! Gooble, I don't care if you're sad, now get out there, suck it up, and deal with it! * Sophie the Otter ~ 1. I hate Yo Gabba Gabba, so I hate him too! Eric kills Barney (6710 points) 1-4 5-7 8-10 *Tellyznphonezfor Adultsonly - 10! YEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!! The b****y purple dinosaur is gone! Stephanie, I love it when you're grounded! Nobody cares if you're sad, I expect you to get out there, suck it up, and deal with it! *Ji Woong Kirochu - 10! Cherry the Sackboy/Human (6900 points) 1-4 * Lewis Brooks - 1. While Cherry was in my class, I jumped on my teacher's desk and yelled like an Angry German Kid. 5-7 *Sophie the Otter - 7. While Cherry is cute, I just found out that he is the most overrated out of Trinity Hayes' characters. So nowadays, I merely just like him, but sadly, not as much as before. I would never call him mean names or offend him, but my love for him kinda toned down. I think he and his daughter Abigail look cuter as raccoons (the species they are in my Fanon). 8-10 * Nicole Birou-Jennings (Another) - 10. SQUEE! HE'S SO CUTE! Category:Lists